


Ugly Chicks Don't Wear...

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Reno watches his new neighbor put on a show.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Ugly Chicks Don't Wear...

**Author's Note:**

> August 22, 2006. From a 'pick a number' meme. "13 catches 25 wearing women's underwear and a nightie. Features exhibitionism/voyeurism."
> 
> for Lulu_Nobody

Reno grinned, finishing off his drink before slamming the empty mug on the counter.

"For all you know..." Rude began, shaking his head.

"Ugly chicks don't wear damned sexy little nighties," Reno countered. "Or do you, Elena?"

A handful of peanuts hit Reno's head before he managed to slip off his bar-stool and get their youngest member into a headlock.

"Reno?"

"Yeah?"

"Let Elena go. You're missing your 'chick'."

The ensuing pause was just long enough for Elena to break the lock and kick Reno's feet out from under him. He landed on the peanuts she'd thrown, but he couldn't have been more proud that she'd remembered that particular lesson.

* * *

Slipping into his apartment without turning on any of the lights, Reno slid along the wall until he reached the large, main-room window that perfectly overlooked the building - and the balcony that beautiful black lingerie had been drying on earlier in the day. The wind had been twisting and turning it, true, but Reno knew quality when he saw it and he stood by his belief that ugly chicks didn't wear sexy little nighties.

There was a light on in that apartment and it didn't take long for Reno's eyes to adjust to the distance and the darkness between buildings. He could even tell the carpet pattern. Now he only needed the owner of said carpet pattern and black lingerie to do a little after-work lounging.

He knew better than most the sort of depraved things that people did when they thought they weren't being watched - he was a spy, after all, along with a hired killer and all of that.

Reno smirked. A few other lights in the apartment flicked on and off until only the one in the room with the balcony remained.

Finally, he was going to get a chance to see the owner of that nightie.

He knew, quite well, that he could have had his choice in girls from the bar - or boys for that matter. But the lingerie, without even knowing a thing about the owner, had kept him half-aroused all day just because it existed. His curiousity was what aroused him. The surprise.

And suddenly, he was more than surprised. Black silk rippled over muscle and down to just beneath a very-unfeminine bulge. Reno gasped, thankful that two layers of glass and an alleyway separated him from the very-male owner of that beautiful black nightie.

Though, Reno had to admit, for being a man in women's underwear, said man had more grace than most women and moved perfectly through the room to settle on a western-style futon.

Wanting to look away but unable, Reno could only think of a trainwreck. He'd have to explain to both Rude and Elena that the object of his erection was really just a red-haired muscleman with a crossdressing kink.

And he did still have that erection.

Just as the man in the nightie reached down to push up silk and caress his panties-covered bulge, Reno had to reach down as well. Sure, it wasn't the perky-breasted babe of his wet dreams, but Rufus didn't call him a cock-sucking bastard for no reason, either.

Actually, that was what he wanted to see - what such a deliciously well-built man was hiding beneath silky black.

His reward was almost instant as black panties were pushed down just beneath the man's scrotum, revealing a proportionate erection surrounded with ruddy curls.

Unzipping his own pants, Reno slid to his knees. He was still peering just around the edge of the window, watching as his unknowing exhibitionist kept slowly sliding skin along skin and silk.

Keeping his hands on his own cock and his eyes on his prize wasn't difficult, but staving off the urge to come before his entertainment certainly was. He'd never been fucked by a man in a nightie but the idea was growing more and more appealing.

Reno had a hard time keeping his eyes open as the man in the other apartment came - white semen acting as a bright contrast on black silk even in the low light. And he could see that face contort into utter rapture.

As curious fingers dipped against cloth to bring a bit of seed to his lips, Reno came, not caring that he was soiling his own work shirt and panting and hanging quite a ways over into the view of his balcony window for any kindly perverts to peruse his own goods. He just didn't care.

But damn - at least he'd been right. Wasn't an ugly chick.

* * *

The sun was already high over the city when Reno bothered crawling out of bed. His head was pounding and the last thing he wanted was any sunlight daring to slip in through the window.

And there they were, the nightie and panties, hanging over the balcony to dry.

Reno glanced over at his discarded and dirty work pants, sure he still had enough gil shoved in the front pocket to buy something new and exciting for his favourite new neighbor.

He'd even let Elena help pick it out.


End file.
